The Origin of the Pokeball
by aggronlv45
Summary: How was the pokeball created? How does it work? What power lies within it? One-Shot.


Everything I write in here is my own personal opinion, none of this is confirmed by anybody. Also, I do not own Pokemon. Neither the franchise, nor any chameleons in my room. Sorry.

**The Pokeball**

Since the dawn of pokemon and man, humans have cowered before the mystical beasts. Most regular animals have disappeared, due to competition in the wild. Few remain, such as fish, and bits of cattle. But, humans, being smarter than most pokemon, excluding the calm minded psychics, decided to fight back. They had both intellect and perseverance, an unheard of combo for pokemon. Soon, they devolped tools to combat the pokemon.

While they did survive, they struggled. But, Arceus saw their potential, and gave them the edge they needed. He sent to them, a material that could temporarily transport a pokemon into a pocket dimension, as long as used properly. He explained this to them, and they thanked him. But none believed him.

For a long time, the material was used for purposes like wood. Arceus had planned to provide them with an endless supply, but there reactions angered him. When the material ran out, the humans just shrugged.

Eventually, the material was all but lost. Everyone had forgotten were it came from. There was no way of creating more without Arceus's help. The last of it was with a young boy. The boy was an apricorn farmer, even though there was no known use for apricorns. The small amount of material was hanging on a mantle in his house. The times were still tough for humans, but they'd managed to build a few small towns.

He had ran out of fertilizer one day. He was frantic, as there was only a small amount of apricorn trees left, and they were extremely picky about the amount of fertilizer. His beloved apricorns were dying off. He grabbed anything remotely organic looking, grinded them up, and used them for fertilizer as best he could. The last of the material was with this fertilizer.

As it was padded into the ground around one of the last apricorn trees, the tree took in it's nutrients, it's energy... and it's power, it's power to capture pokemon. Suddenly, the apricorn tree looked much better, and grew tremendously. It was letting out apricorn seed after apricorn seed, each with the same strength as it's parent tree.

Years later, the boys trees were growing on there own, and he was happy. He had an entire forest of them! And, he had discovered that the more recent trees had nutritional value in there seeds. They had a purpose!

He was so happy, and one day, he decided to go on another little walk around the forest of apricorns. He picked a seed off a nearby tree, and pulled out his small stone knife. (FYI, this isn't caveman times, more like medieval times, iron was discovered and used, but expensive.) He preferred to cut the fruit in half, then eat the middle. He had almost cut through entirely, when he heard a rustle nearby that made him freeze mid-action. Suddenly, an oddish burst from the bushes, nearby. It wasn't very threatening, or strong, but shocked the young boy enough that he threw his almost cut apricorn at it.

A blinding flash, and the oddish was gone. The apricorn shook on the ground a while, then settled. The boy cautiously approached the apricorn, looking all over for the wild pokemon while bending and grabbing it. He opened it to tear it apart, and eat it, but another flash of light, and there stood the oddish. And that oddish became the first tamed pokemon. Soon after, he shared his discovery with others, and after a century had gone by, the young boy had grown, and passed on. His son, who had grown influential with the wealth he obtained by selling apricorns, or "Pokeballs", as they were now called, managed to integrate capturing and taming pokemon into the government, and soldiers soon used them to defend there homes.

Arceus smiled, and thanked the young boy, now old man, when his soul reached him. And to this day, that young boy still tends the apricorn trees, in spirit, for his decedent, Kurt.

* * *

Well, this is how I think pokeballs came into being. Then again, I could be WAY off. If you have anything you want me to explain in another one-shot, let me know, and I'll write it. I'll PM you when it's done if you requested it.


End file.
